Untitled for now
by Anigen
Summary: Summery: Maybe Max had a reason for thinking that Prudence had a thing for him. " I don't sleep with him anymore though". And maybe there was a reason that she only looked up when Jude sang. Centered around Jude, Max,JoJo and Prudence - Ineed name ideas -
1. The girl from the bathroom window

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. except original characters hence the reason that they are original**

**AN: Yo, What's up guys and girls. I've only seen Across the Universe 2 times and am waching it right now. Its on Starz ondemand. Which is awsome. Cuz Right now will be my third song. And before this movie I didn't really like the beetles that much. I didn't even recognize the fact that I'd heard them. But Whatever. I'm Amber and this is my second attempt at fic wrting in the past two days and the first Time I've written for ATU. Here it goes**

**  
Summery: Maybe Max had a reason for thinking that Prudence had a thing for him. " I don't sleep with him anymore though". And maybe there was a reason that she only looked up when Jude sang. Centered around Jude, Max,JoJo and Prudence**

**Chapter 1: The girl from the bathroom window**

**  
**"Ow" A voice squeeked as a figure came in through the window. She stumbled a bit as she came into the light startled to see Jude sitting there with JoJo. His feet in the old wooden chair looking like he was comphee just talking to JoJo and having a drink.

"Hello,Hello. What's your name?" Jude asked looking from the girl to JoJo who sat in the other chair his guitar in hand.Max was in the other room talking to some of Sadie's friends.Particularly a young black woman who's hair Max's face was currently buried in as he told a joke.

" Prudence" She said finally taking her hand off of her head after gathering her bearings.She looked at the two. One had a guitar and the other an obviously British accent. She wasn't expecting to see so many people in the apartment when she came over.

" Where are you from Prudence?" JoJo asked looking at her from over his guitar. He noticed Jude leaning forward seemingly interested in what her answer would be.

" Nowhere" She said rocking from foot to foot as her rain drenched hair stuck to her face effectively covering the bruise that the guy she'd been living with had given her. She looked at the two men. The musician had a deep voice that seamed to calm her but she wasn't so sure about the other man that sat with him a glass of wine in hand.

Jude shared a glance with JoJo and smiled before he decided to press on wanting to know the truth about their mysterious visitor." And before nowhere?" Jude asked a sly smile on his face as he looked at the startled, soaking girl that had stumbled in through the apartment window.

" Ohio" She said,fixing her clothes and pushing her soaking wet sleaves up a bit. "And I was living with this guy across the street".She watched as Jude got up and came a little bit closer JoJo's eyes following him.Her hair had dried just enough that it didn't stick to her face anymore and moved freely back into its previous position but still confined by the hat that she had used to protect herself from the rain.

JoJo fought the urge to gasp as his eyes landed on Prudence about the same time Jude's did. They both looked at her wondering what had happned. Jude didn't speak up and he didn't show his concern. He didn't have time to.

"Is he the one that did that to you?" JoJo asked looking at the brown bruise that marred her cheek and the black eye that was connected to it.

"He was a mistake" Prudence said her lips in a tight smile of absolution. He had been nice to her at first but things didn't stay that way. She wasn't as 'compliant' as her former roommate 'Rob' would have liked her to be. And he obviously didn't have a problem showing her his complaints. She'd gotten out as soon as the opportunity was presented . If there was one thing she'd learned growing up in Ohio with her family it was to get out before things got any worse, no matter who it would hurt.

Sadie came in from the other room and looked at Prudence with confusion in her eyes. "Where'd she come from?" She asked looking at Jude and JoJo who seamed to be the only ones that knew what was going on aside from the girl in question.

" She came in through the bathroom window" Jude said after grabbing Prudence one of the towels from the bathroom that him and Max shared. " Thanks" she muttered taking the towel and starting to dry off. Just as Max walked in from the hall and passed the four of them blocking the bathroom door.

" Who's this?"Max asked looking at the girl that had left a trail of water from the bathroom window.

" This is Prudence,she's going to be staying with us for a while" Jude said with motioning with his hands to the girl and his room mate respectively "Prudence this is Max" He said watching as Max looked the dripping girl up and down before finaly lending a hand out for her to shake. And he watched as for the first time since he'd met her Prudence smiled.

**AN: Hey guys I know this chapter is short but don't worry. Cuz right now I'm writing Chapter two. This chapter was originally witten with Jude saying most of JoJo's parts and Max instead of JoJo because for some reason I thought that, that was how the scene went. I fianly caught up in the movie to where I was writing and I found out that it was JoJo. So I re wrote the whole thing. Just adding little details while the movie was paused. But it will be longer. If I can stay up. **

**AN 2: Just warning you now The Jude/Lucy stuff won't be like it is in the movie. Cuz I'm not the biggest fan of Lucy. But the "revolution" part just might be in there. I don't know yet. It all depends on if you guys like this. **


	2. Before Lucy Came

**AN: I'm watching still watching ATU because I decided to write this chapter imedately after the first one. Cuz just looking at it now I know that its going to end up short and I hate short one liners. SO I decided that I'll write as much as I can right now. The original title for chapter two was going to be "Why don't we do it in the road" because that's the song I'm on and its the scene where Prudence is talking to Lucy about living with her bother (Max) and she says that "I don't sleep with him any more." I decided that I might use this scene later. It all depends on if you guys like this. Cuz usually I plan out multi chapter stories and they end up being one shots cuz I lost my inspiration. SO GIVE ME IDEAS PLEASE...**

**Chapter two: Before Lucy Came**

Prudence had been staying with them for a week and everything was normal. She'd got a part time job to pay her share of the rent and was still trying to get used to all of the people that came in and out of the apartment. But they were starting to become a bit of a family to her. They were certainly better than what she had left in Ohio.

A mother who was heartsick over a man that left when he found out about his daughter, and only came back when he wanted a piece of ass. Her mother was probably sitting in her house with the same man that had left her because Prudence was alive about to indulge in another carnal sin. She never understood why her mother who had once been the strongest person she knew would always go back to the war veteran who'd left her.

_"Cry baby cry.  
Make your mother sigh.  
She's old enough to know better.  
So cry baby cry cry cry cry baby.  
Make your mother sigh.  
She's old enough to know better.  
Cry baby cry cry cry cry  
Make your mother sigh.  
She's old enough to know better.  
So cry baby cry." __**(Cry baby Cry -The Beatles)**_

Prudence cleared her head looking around the room she now shared with Jude and Max. Sadie had agreed to let Prudence stay only if Prudence paid rent and stayed with the boys. She'd had it in her mind that if Prudence stayed with JoJo. Then the musician wouldn't be able to concentrate on for their shows. So she'd ended up staying with the boys. She couldn't stay with Tommy and Angela the two people that She'd seen Max talking to the night she'd came in throgh the window.

She lay on the other mattress that she and the boys had picked up from the store. Her hands folded under her head as she hugged her pillow and looked out of the small window. She would be moving out of the room as soon as Tommy and Angie decided that they would move out or go back to the other apartment.

"Knock Knock" A voice said causing Prudence to jump from her cloud enduced trance. She smiled looking at Max. " Hey," She smield as she got up. " What are you doing here?"

" Its my room too" Max said with a smile. He walked over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. "How have you been I feel like you haven't been out with me and Jude in forever. Now what would be the reason for that?" He asked

She shrugged moving out of his grasp. "You know I just wanted to let my face heal a little. How do you think it looks?" Prudence asked turning to face him as she moved her hair from covering her cheek and eye.

" Perfect, So what do you say. Me, You, and Jude head out to see JoJo and Sadie perform.Then We'll help you move tomorrow" Max said taking her hand and ushering her out of the room.

" What do you mean move out?" Puredence asked sitting out on the couch in the living room.

" Well, Tommy and Angie finaly decided to move out and I just got word that my sister, Lucy is coming in about a coupple days. So you won't have to share a room with Me, and Jude anymore. Instead you and Lucy are going to move into the spare room." He looked at her for a reaction. In the week that she had been there he and Jude had gotten to become close to Prudence. besides Jude he was the only one that was able to call her Prue. When anyone else called her that she scrunched up her nose and glared.

" That's great." She said with a smile. "Where's Jude though, does he know?" She asked, looking at him with a question in her eyes. "We-" his reply was cut off when Jude walked through the door.

"Prue, Maxie" Jude said with a smile. "What's up mate?" He asked looking from Max to Prue. He'd seen the two of them at night when they thought that he was sleeping just like he knew that Max had seen the two of them talking when he wasn't around. It was sort of weird between the three of them.

Jude would catch the looks that the girl and Max had sent to each other the secret smiles. If it wasn't for the fact that she was the same with Max as she was with him, then Jude would have thought that something was going on between the two.

"We were just talking about the concert tonight and Prue moving to another room because Lucy is coming in less then a week and Angie and Tommy are moving out of the spare room tomorrow"Max said absentmindedly.

Prudence looked at the reaction on Jude's face when Max mentioned his sister. The look of happiness that swirled in her artist friend's eyes. " So, Jude what's the deal with you and this Lucy?" She asked

Jude got a far off look in is eyes and he looked from her to Max once again. " I just met her when Max went to go and pick her up and over thanks giving" He said looking into her eyes. " She probably doesn't even remember me, or thinks I've gone back home you know." He looked down to the floor

Max looked at Prue before placing a hand on his shoulder. He'd seen the way that Jude had looked at his sister when they'd frist met. And he'd told her that she'd had a boyfriend. The way that Jude had cheekily smiled and replied that he had a girlfriend had reassured him that nothing was going to happen. But now that nothing was holding either of them back he knew that his new best friend would have to make his move. He knew that Lucy could do better, but he also knew that Jude would make her happy.

_"__Hey Jude don't make it bad,  
Take a sad song and make it better,  
Remember, to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better._ " Max turned Jude to face him. His arms wrapping around the younger boy's shoulder and he continued to sing. Leading Jude around the room

_"Hey Jude don't be afraid,  
You were made to go out and get her,  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better.  
And anytime you feel the pain,  
Hey Jude refrain,  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. "_ He sang and smiled at both Prue and Jude leading them out of the apartment and down the streets.

"_For well you know that it's a fool,  
Who plays it cool,  
By making his world a little colder.  
Hey Jude don't let me down,  
You have found her now go and get her, " _They walked down the streets of New York and ended up at Guess Who? Max held the door open for the two Prue moving to take the place where Max once stood

And in her soft voice she picked up where Max had left off "_Remember to let her into your heart, " _She said as Max caught up to them and began to sing the background vocals _"  
Then you can start to make it better.So let it out and let it in  
Hey Jude begin, You're waiting for someone to perform with. "_

They each took Jude's hands and pulled him on stage, as they began to sing

_"And don't you know that it's just you. Hey Jude, you'll do, The movement you need is on your shoulder.  
Hey Jude, don't make it bad, Take a sad song and make it better, Remember to let her under your skin, Then you'll begin to make it all better, better, better, better,  
better, better, better, ah!  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na.  
Hey Jude, Jude , Jude, Jude, Jude, yeah, yeah!  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na.  
Hey Jude."_

When the song finished the three found themselves on stage with Sadie and the Band as they sang

**AN: Hey I know I suck with the song fic parts. I was trying to make it longer, so I decided to add songs since it was a musical in the first place. If you guys don't like it then tell me. Because honestly it was really hart to pick a song specially since I'm not really familiar with the Beatles' music in the first place.**


End file.
